


恋爱ing

by robinxxc



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinxxc/pseuds/robinxxc
Summary: 皮克和拉莫斯已经是长期的炮友了，而拉莫斯知道皮克对小法的那点心思。可是皮克却在犹豫着想弄清友情和爱情。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很狗血的，三思

杰拉德皮克是个混蛋，这是法布雷加斯早就知道的事情，但是他没想到的是，在这个第二天还有比赛的要紧关头，杰拉德还会像个幼稚的小狗一样，为了夺取主人的注意力，而选择把家里弄得一团糟。  
他向前台工作人员办理入住的时候，对方告诉他皮克先生先他一步拿了门卡上去了，法布雷加斯对于工作人员不向他确认就把他的门卡给了别人的这件事感到不满，他低头打开手机里和皮克的聊天对话框，对话停止在昨天晚上，皮克和他开玩笑说“Cesc你真不适合蓄胡子，总有一天我要趁你睡着了把他们全剃了。”而他回了一句“做梦吧你，晚安蠢蛋。”对方回了个怪笑的月亮emoji。法布雷加斯一边想着质问皮克的措辞，一边小声地嘟嘟囔囔着怎么能把房卡给别人呢？不知道杰拉德这回又要想出什么烦人的恶作剧来惹他了，弄得工作人员一阵脸红，连忙道歉，“实在对不起先生，我们以为是您委托他来拿的，他也的确是这么告诉我们的……事实上皮克先生还拿走了拉莫斯先生的门卡，噢天哪，说起来我是不是还得确认拉莫斯先生的情况……”  
“哎算了，没事儿，我上去看一眼吧。”法布雷加斯摆摆手，示意工作人员不要担心。  
“对不起先生，真不好意思……”对方又朝他抱歉地鞠躬，拿起前台电话估计是准备打到拉莫斯的房间。

法布雷加斯走到门口的时候就有不好的预感，门没有被好好关上，只是虚掩着，打开灯的瞬间弗朗西斯科的肺都快气炸了——房间里一团混乱，卫生间的水龙头被人恶意地打开了，这会儿水已经漫到了卧室的地板上，房间里所有的安全套都被拆开过了，本应该呆在床上的枕头不翼而飞，而柜子里莫名其妙地多出来了两个酒店的吉祥物公仔，床单被挂到了吊灯上——他是怎么做到的？这房间层高最少有二米四！噢，我忘记了，这该死的家伙身高一米九十几，对他来说这不过是跳一下就能够着的高度！——总而言之，法布雷加斯环视这个滴滴答答滴着水，莫名其妙消失了一部分东西又莫名其妙出现了一部分东西的房间，这会儿因为床单罩住了灯泡，灯光显得格外温柔，法布雷加斯想要杀人的心却在这温暖的黄色灯光里越发蠢蠢欲动。  
他冲到皮克房间的时候本以为皮克一定也在等他，毕竟做了这档子坏事儿，对方也一定有了被爆捶一顿的觉悟，说不定又会嘻嘻哈哈地向自己贴上来，说点不着调的话装作无辜，但弗朗西斯科想好了，孩子该打就打绝不能宠，否则今天挂上吊灯的还是酒店房间的床单，明天说不定就是他弗朗西斯科法布雷加斯的内裤，后天他就能在房间里发现赤身裸体被绑在床脚的队长拉莫斯——他和皮克关系素来不好，谁知道那个疯子会不会有一天真的把队长给绑了——今天，今天一定要让杰拉德付出他应该付出的代价，或者打一顿，或者打两顿，总之不能再让他这么逍遥法外了。  
而当他推开皮克房门的时候，却看到了正在和皮克悉悉索索小声交谈着什么的拉莫斯，他们俩没有任何一个抬高嗓门，就像他们常在训练时做的一样，抬高嗓门，遮住嘴，互相骂着垃圾话，此刻皮克和拉莫斯像两个正常的成年男人，一个坐在沙发上，一个坐在对面的椅子上，身体前倾像是正在讨论着什么重要严肃的事情，他们看到推门进来的法布雷加斯就自动双双噤声，两双眼睛一瞬间都睁圆了特别无辜地凝视着他，片刻之后皮克先回过神来，笑嘻嘻地朝因为这个奇妙场面而愣住的弗朗西斯科走去。  
“嘿朋友，你怎么来啦？”他笑着撞了一下法布雷加斯的肩膀，牵着他的胳膊带他坐到沙发上。  
“……混蛋，你知道我为什么来！天哪，你这个疯子，你对我的房间都做了什么！？该死的混蛋，混蛋……”法布雷加斯和皮克并排坐到沙发上之后回过神来，想起了他来这儿是为了讨伐皮克，而拉莫斯的存在让他没法专心在他即将要说的事情上，他不愿意当着拉莫斯的面戳穿皮克干的蠢事，他和皮克认识太久了，就算想要好好教训一下对方，也不想当着别人的面给皮克难堪，更何况对方是拉莫斯，他或许会拿这事儿挤兑皮克一辈子。  
“啊兄弟，你发现了，嘿嘿……”皮克似乎没有他这般顾虑，知道法布雷加斯要说什么之后，就直接笑倒在了对方身上，正常的双人沙发这一刻显得有些不够用了。“我告诉过你，兄弟，我关于你胡子的计划，哈哈……所以看来，你今晚无处可去啦，我这儿正好是双人房间呢！”皮克用脑袋拱向对方的肚子，看上去是一只正在摇着尾巴撒娇的棕色大狗狗。  
“疯子，从我身上走开你这个疯子，你休想动我的胡子……”弗兰西斯科推开他，本来准备好的殴打皮克计划看来又一次因为对方的撒娇而搁置了，正当法布雷加斯苦恼着到底要怎么治皮克的时候，一直坐在对面默不作声的拉莫斯仿佛是看够了这出闹剧，他站起来理了理衣服，向沙发上的两个人致意了一下表示自己要离开了。  
“我先走了兄弟们。所以，杰拉德，看来我们今天不会再见了，对吗？”没等对方回答，他又继续说；“Cesc，兄弟，相信我，我早就告诉过你，皮克是个十足的混蛋，他的第二个名字①就是Idiota②，没别的，我先走了，祝你们玩得开心。”说着他不怀好意地朝皮克眨眨眼，迈步走准备走了。  
“哈，你说的没错队长，晚安。”法布雷加斯急忙从沙发上站起来和拉莫斯道别。  
“晚安Cesc。”弗朗西斯科目送着拉莫斯穿过走廊回到自己的房间，他转身回去给了跟在他后面的皮克一拳。

“听酒店的人说你还拿了拉莫斯的房卡准备恶作剧？你们刚刚在讨论什么，为什么我看他不怎么想打你……他刚刚说你们晚上不会再见面了？那是什么意思，你们原来有约吗？”  
“没什么Cesc，拉莫斯原来打算晚上来给我表演大腿舞来着。”皮克懒洋洋地躺在沙发里，两手一摊，像是说真的一样。  
“别说这种垃圾话，那第一个问题的答案呢？他怎么没打你？还是打完了我不知道啊？”法布雷加斯坏笑着说。  
“哈哈宝贝，我刚刚说的是两个问题的答案。”  
“别恶心人皮克，谁是你宝贝呢，赶紧去洗澡吧，明天还有比赛。”法布雷加斯没抓到他话里的重点，只以为是寻常的跑火车，倒是真的被宝贝这个称呼恶心了一把，汗毛都竖起来了。  
“行啊宝贝，床上等我噢。”皮克风骚地靠在于是门框上朝对方眨眼睛。  
“你太恶心了！快去吧！”弗朗西斯科用力朝皮克脸上扔了个枕头，成功地把贱笑着的人赶进了浴室。

 

第二天的比赛几乎没有什么压力，对方不是什么强队，西班牙队常规操作踢了别人一个2-0，群队上下弥漫着欢快的气氛，有人唱起了热情的（没有什么下限的）西班牙歌曲，听着一些黄暴歌词，皮克换鞋一抬头一低头的罅隙里发现拉莫斯不知道什么时候挪到了自己的旁边。  
“所以昨晚，如何？”拉莫斯低着头换鞋，说这句话的时候头都没抬，让皮克感觉他们是两个在敌人中间交换情报的特工。  
“什么如何？”他装作没听清，想知道拉莫斯幼稚的底线在哪里。  
“你明白的，就是那个，”拉莫斯维持着弯腰的姿势，只把脸转向皮克，一只手还放捏着鞋带，一只手虚虚地握住，向脸颊有节奏的摇摆着靠近，同时用舌头在另一边配合着节奏向脸颊外一顶一顶的，就好像是在给一根透明的鸡巴做着口交，“你给他做这个了吗？”他又转向小法的那一边看了一眼，然后朝皮克做了个鬼脸，“我觉得他不是那种会吸别人的，哎，但也不好说，人不可貌相。”  
皮克被他充满性暗示的动作吓到了，索性大家都沉浸在胜利的喜悦里，没人在意他俩在说什么。“你疯了拉莫斯，滚去做你自己的事情。”他迅速换好鞋准备要走，  
“别那么小气嘛杰拉德，Sese只是有点好奇，”拉莫斯也迅速换好鞋跟上，脑袋凑在他脖子后面摇摇晃晃的，急切地想要得到皮克的注意力。  
“你懂的，这事儿你都惦记好久了，说起来昨天的情况Sese还给你助攻了一半的功劳呢，难道我就没有知道的权力吗！？”他假装生气地说，仿佛他八卦炮友的感情生活是真的理所当然。  
“所以你到底有没有操到他嘛？我看他今天踢的挺好的，虽然没上首发，噢不过这没办法…哎！难道他不是第一次了？不然不会适应地这么好啊……“拉莫斯被无视之后念念叨叨了一路，最后得出了这么个不得了的答案。  
“操你的拉莫斯！”皮克在走廊尽头忍无可忍，一把扯着身后人的衣领转身进了个杂物间，说是杂物间好像也不太准确，这原来是他们的更衣室，但场馆翻新之后就不再使用了，现在堆放了一些杂物，原来的椅子上都落了灰，拉莫斯被压在椅子上的时候，脑袋里想的都是这里真的好脏，他的衣服又要麻烦人重新洗了。  
“我们现在不是在说操我，是在说操法布雷加斯，”拉莫斯睁着棕色的圆眼睛特别耐心地纠正皮克，像个谆谆教导的幼儿园教师。“所以，又回到这个话题，你们昨晚怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，拉莫斯，我发誓你再提他的名字，下一场比赛上不了首发的就是你了。”皮克戳着拉莫斯的脸发出警告。  
拉莫斯眨巴眨巴眼睛就这么任他戳着自己，就在皮克以为塞尔吉奥已经吃到了教训、准备放开他直起身子的时候，拉莫斯脸一歪直接含住了杰拉德的手指。  
“我猜你们不太顺利，否则你今天不会像个敏感的小姑娘似的。”他吸允着皮克的手指含糊不清地说，皮克在这个瞬间联想到了有一次骑电动车去诺坎普上班的路上，看到路边有一只猫咪躲在车底畏畏缩缩地看着他，于是自己大发善心买了鱼肠去喂它，蹲下来的时候对方吓了一跳，差点就要逃走，结果好不容易猫猫相信了二足兽，却因为自己年纪太小的缘故，没法把鱼肠咬下来，只能一边舔一边含着，那时候猫咪发出的急切的喵喵叫，就和现在的塞尔吉奥差不多。  
“好吧，婊子，这是你自找的。”皮克叹了口气，就好像他最后任命地用手把鱼肠掰成了小块那只猫才能吃下去，杰拉德似乎终于搞明白了塞尔吉奥脑袋里在想什么，他环住塞维利亚人柔韧的腰肢将他抬起来，刚刚在更衣室里穿好的裤子又被他扯了下来。“你就想要这个？不是吗？”  
“Sese没有，Sese只是关心队友的情感生活，你知道的，队长的职责。”拉莫斯充满意欲地说。“说起来，”他两只腿环住了皮克的腰，用脚后跟踢了踢他，“Cesc和你究竟怎么样了，你是不是还没操到他呢？”他的语气像是嘲笑，这遮掩住了他想要知道问题答案的急切心情。  
“听着，拉莫斯，”皮克被好好舔过的两只手指已经捅进了塞尔吉奥的屁股里，他发现那里不自然地红肿着，于是皮克眯起了眼睛，胜券在握地用一种上位者的姿态看着身下的国家队队长：“男人都喜欢安静柔软的婊子，当然了，我们都知道你有时候会忍不住尖叫，但是没关系，你看，”他用手指撑开对方的后穴，这引起了拉莫斯的一阵闷哼，“如果你足够努力，晚上吃不到鸡巴的时候，就会乖乖地在床上用按摩棒或者别的什么东西扩张完自己，再在第二天比赛结束之后跟着队友的屁股后面叽叽喳喳个不停，直到他们同意把阴茎塞进你的屁股里，如果你是这样一个淫荡的、主动的小母狗的话，总会有人愿意操你的，别担心。”皮克抽出了手指，取而代之的是他的整个阴茎。  
“唔…不要全部都进来，好疼…”拉莫斯疼得泪花都出来了，却还是坚持着呛皮克：“杰拉德，你可真是个伪君子，你干Cesc的时候会不会这么用力？嗯、他那么娇气，生起气来拳头都是软绵绵的，肯定会哭得像个女孩……”  
“闭上你的嘴，这张嘴在我看来只有在口交的时候才会有点用处，还是你需要我打电话叫伊克尔来用他的阴茎堵住你的嘴巴？”皮克烦躁地掐住了塞尔吉奥的脖子更用力地顶他，看着拉莫斯被顶地一冲一冲的。哭得像个女孩？皮克想，塞尔吉奥现在脸连着脖子都红红的，眼睛挂着生理性的泪水，因为被他掐住喉咙，发出的呻吟也是尖细的，塞尔吉奥现在才活像个女孩呢。  
“你生气了？这有什么好生气的…嗯、伊克尔，伊克尔才不会理你呢，Melón现在应该已经回家了……”拉莫斯被操开了，他瞳孔涣散，没法聚焦，这会儿金棕色的短发湿漉漉地贴在脑门上，正如他整个人仿佛都失去了主心骨，完全依附靠着皮克帮他调整重心才没从椅子上掉下去，塞尔吉奥的两只腿已经夹不住皮克了，他的脚腕被圈在皮克手里，一点力都使不上，听见伊克尔的名字之后甚至露出了傻乎乎的笑容，整齐的门牙让皮克觉得他是什么啮齿类小动物。  
“哎……只是、只是闭嘴吧，拉莫斯。”皮克叹了一口气之后就专心干他，不再说话，而拉莫斯还在哼哼唧唧着一些不着边际的浑话，比如“Cesc看起来连接吻都费劲。”“你干他不会觉得是在干自己的弟弟吗？”“伊克尔真的回家了吗？我想我需要他来接一下我，Sese好痛，等下要怎么回家啊……”皮克听了之后觉得拉莫斯似乎是陷入了某种醉酒后的胡言乱语，也或许是被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑。  
皮克的沉默没有换来整个房间的安静，拉莫斯在他的鸡巴上扭捏着，自己的阴茎硬德滴水也毫不在意，仿佛他生来就是用他的屁股来获得高潮的。那里会喷水吗？沉默的时候皮克在心里想，仿佛是为了获得答案，他更重地把自己操进塞尔吉奥的身体里，皮克确信，如果对方是女人的话，被这么对待之后一定会有一定程度的阴道撕裂，但好在拉莫斯是男人，就像他们炮友关系刚刚开始时，自己还不忍心这么粗暴地对塞尔吉奥，但对方那时候主动地坐到自己的鸡巴上扭动身体，告诉他你可以进来操我，你可以动一动，再用力一点，Sese是个男人，操不坏的。所以现在，皮克摸着塞尔吉奥的耳垂，他觉得这一切都是拉莫斯自找的，拉莫斯真是个主动的婊子，不是吗？

 

“你手机在这里，需要我叫伊克尔来吗？”皮克提好裤子，帮拉莫斯把包拿到他的身边。  
“嗯……嗯？什么？伊克尔？叫他来干嘛？疯了吧，你不担心他揍你我还担心他揍我呢！”拉莫斯坐在地上，背靠着长椅，在那之后他们又做了一次，拉莫斯那时已经说不出浑话了，只能发出些无意识的呻吟，他在感受到皮克即将射精的时候不知道哪里来的力气，突然转头死死地咬住对方的脖子，吓得皮克在他的腰上捏出了两块淤青，没来得及抽出来就射在了里面。  
“可是你刚刚说……好吧，当我没说。”皮克看着身上盖着球衣的拉莫斯，他的脑袋上都被蹭上了灰尘，或许还有蜘蛛网，看起来完全是落魄又肮脏的样子，而他情欲餍足的脸和布满精斑的身体，又让皮克人觉得他是个自找麻烦的廉价妓女，十欧就能让他在路边巷子里给你来个口活，六十欧就能带他回家去，柔软的身体能摆出任何你想要的姿势，年轻的时候可以用尚未浑浊的眼睛去诱惑每一个粗鲁地抓着他头发让他给自己吸屌的男人，而这样的婊子，他的结局最后多半会怀了不知道是谁的种，或者染上了麻烦的疾病，被他并不富有的金主抛弃回捡到他的巷子里，又重新干回自己的老本行。  
西班牙国家队和皇家马德里的双料队长，现在却让皮克产生了这样的联想。

“所以…你是要在这里坐一会儿还是怎么的？”皮克小心地问。  
“啊，蠢货，Sese是要等大家都走了之后去重新洗个澡，你先走吧，傻逼。”拉莫斯这会儿好像已经恢复了神气，摆摆手让皮克先滚蛋。  
“呃，既然这样那我就……”  
“滚吧混蛋。”  
“好吧，一会儿见，拉莫斯。”  
“噢，对了，只是友情提示，”皮克脚步已经快迈到门外了，拉莫斯才像想起了什么一般，突然说，“Cesc看上去真的挺娇气的，如果是他的话，你不可以这么用力，那真的会有点疼。”他眨眨眼睛，显得非常真诚，手上却比着个下流的手势。  
杰拉德看着坐在地上的拉莫斯，又叹了一口气，他不知道拉莫斯脑袋里在想什么，只是心里升起一股异样的情绪。  
“一会儿见，塞尔吉奥。”

杰拉德皮克慢吞吞地走回去，他先路过了法布雷加斯的房间，昨天的一团糟已经被工作人员收拾干净了，看来对方今晚不需要再和他合宿。  
接着他又路过了塞尔吉奥的房间，他一瞬间有点出神，直接推门走了进去，门没锁，房间里干净整洁，所有东西都在他们应该在的位置上，塞尔吉奥有良好的习惯，别看他纹身乱糟糟的，在个人卫生方面，皮克曾经嘲笑他已经到了一个可以算作洁癖的程度。杰拉德看见拉莫斯房间的安全套也被拆了一个，套子却没有被使用过直接扔进了垃圾桶，所以他昨天是用安全套里这么一点点润滑液操自己的。皮克一边想一边躺倒在了拉莫斯的床上。  
房间里很安静，他不说话就不会有另一个人的讨人嫌的哼哼唧唧的声音。皮克沉默半晌，他凝视着天花板上的吊灯，又转头看着垃圾桶里没有被使用过的套子，突然在这个充满拉莫斯气味的房间里明白了他，也明白了自己。

 

① 西班牙名字构成，有第一个名字，第二个名字，父姓，母姓，就类似中间名。  
② Idiota：西语，笨蛋，白痴。

 

彩蛋：关于小法进房间前，皮克和拉莫斯在bb什么：  
“所以今晚你来不来？不来Sese要安排别的事情了”  
“没劲，你给我跳大腿舞呗，我想看那个。”  
“操，不付钱还想体验Sese的大腿舞服务，做梦。”  
“付你钱，要多少？”  
“给钱也不跳，傻逼，疯了吧你。”  
“有商有量的行不行，大腿舞换一次口交，怎么样？”  
“可以射你嘴里吗？那样的话Sese勉强同意。”  
还没有说完，小法破门而入准备上演激情屠熊。


	2. 恋爱ing 下

国家队队长在第二天的训练里表现得有点力不从心，他跑动不似以往积极，射门都是软绵绵的，几乎每个都被门将扑了出去，最后门将为了给队长面子，只好装作让他进了两个，教练也察觉到拉莫斯的状态不正常，他上前询问对方，话还没问出口，看见拉莫斯脸上病态的潮红就大概知道了原因所在，很简单，有责任心的队长因为不明原因正在发烧，但还是在坚持训练。他劝退了拉莫斯，让他回去好好休息，国家队需要健康的、有活力的队长来带领大家，而不是一个强撑着训练的病猫。拉莫斯没怎么反抗就被后勤人员送回了家里，还在车上迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿。

皮克则对于拉莫斯发烧的原因有更深刻的猜想，而这个猜想十有八九是正确的。他的队长有个很奇怪的坏习惯：拉莫斯对于给自己清理屁股里的精液这件事儿很不上心。考虑到他为自己的“洁癖”付出了多少在皮克看来完全是多余的劳动，这个坏习惯就很难用懒惰去解释。拉莫斯不能容忍头发上粘到灰尘，却可以容忍另一个男人的精液装满他的肚子，并且让自己一直维持在被装满的状态。他们往常做爱之后，如果不是皮克提出要帮拉莫斯清理，对方就会像根本不记得这回事儿一样，捏捏枕头或者皮克的手臂就准备睡觉，而昨天在杂物间做过之后，皮克直接走了，留着塞尔吉奥一个人在那里，他肯定想不起来要把精液从他的小屁股里弄出来，即便这会让他今天惨兮兮地发烧。他想到这里，在心里翻了个白眼，随后心不在焉地投入到训练中去。

晚上的时候皮克按响了拉莫斯家的门铃，等了很久都没人出来开门，就在他按了第三下，准备打拉莫斯电话的时候，对方出来开门了，他裹着个毛毯露出半个脑袋，头发因为睡觉翘得乱七八糟，抽动着鼻子看着来访的皮克。

“听说你生病了，是真的？”皮克推门直接走了进去。

“是，但就是些感冒，我猜，没什么大不了的。”

“别对我说谎，塞尔吉奥，是因为你昨天没给自己好好清理吧？”

“哈？或许吧，关你什么事？”拉莫斯从冰箱里给皮克拿了瓶啤酒，也给自己拿了一瓶。

“我得搞清楚你这病传不传染，我可不想接吻的时候把Cesc也传染生病了。”皮克接下自己的那瓶啤酒，又把拉莫斯的那瓶也拿过来，重新放进冰箱里。

“……你和Cesc摊牌了？”拉莫斯沉默了半晌，说道。他看着皮克打开啤酒喝了一口，只给自己到了杯水。

“是的，就在昨天。”皮克回答。“在回去的路上我碰见了他，然后和他说清楚了，他骂了我一顿，然后打了我一拳——你说的没错，他的拳头的确软绵绵的，和你没得比。但总之结局是好的，他接受了我。说起来这多亏你推了我一把，塞尔吉奥，谢谢。”皮克说这段话的时候显出十分真诚的神色，蓝色的眼睛凝视着拉莫斯，他在等待他的反应。

拉莫斯看了他一会儿，继而沉默地把啤酒又从冰箱里拿出来，这回皮克没再阻止他。拉莫斯打开喝了一口之后又是一阵漫长的沉默，最终他开了口。

“真不错，杰拉德，恭喜你。”拉莫斯又喝了一口啤酒，“你说完了？杰拉德，你走吧。Cesc是个好人，你要珍惜他。”

“你说得对。”皮克起身，拉莫斯以为他要走，便去给他开门，结果皮克一转身把他抵在了墙角处，拉莫斯的后脑勺被狠狠地砸了一下，感到一阵眩晕。

“你什么意思？”

“既然你生病不传染，那要不要最后操一次？这次之后我们就再也不是这种，呃，你知道的，炮友关系了。”

或许是因为发烧的缘故，又或许是因为被砸到了脑袋，拉莫斯有一种强烈的恶心感。但此刻，他的悲伤是不被允许的，他的怒火也是软弱模糊的，除了伤害自己，别人谁都伤不了。但是要怎么拒绝皮克呢？拉莫斯不知道，拒绝皮克无异于拒绝自己的欲望。这诱惑太大了，而他热乎乎的脑袋里什么都思考不了，只是叫嚣着顺从自己的欲望。这真的是最后一次了，他想，最后一次。

“所以你才问我生病传不传染…原来是这样。”

“最后一次了，塞尔吉奥，你里面现在一定很热，这让我很想把你吃掉。”皮克扯掉拉莫斯挂在身上的毛毯，直接把对方转了个面。塞尔吉奥很是顺从，他乖乖地把屁股稍微翘起来一点，以便皮克更方便进入，像只发情的母狗，期待被任何东西塞满。皮克摸了一把拉莫斯的肉缝，那里还是湿漉漉的，留着自己昨天射进去的精液，皮克是猜想被证明的正确的，他真搞不懂拉莫斯这个坏习惯，喜欢夹着一屁股精液走来走去，像是个急于怀孕的年轻妈妈，他还会夹着精液去训练场里当着大家的面训练，假装一切正常，如果仔细看的话，说不定底裤已经被精液和自己流出来的水濡湿了。

“你真是个骚货，是不是？塞尔吉奥。”皮克把沾满液体的手指伸进拉莫斯的嘴里让他舔干净，“这和Cesc很不一样，他在床上就像个没被开过苞的处女——虽然他的确是，但你就不一样了，小塞吉，你天生就适合被男人干。”

“唔、什么？”拉莫斯正要把自己全然交给情欲，却被皮克的话激地清醒了过来，“你和法布雷加斯，你们已经上床了？”

“我们都是成年人了，塞尔吉奥，你问出来的问题像是对着两个初中生问的。但是，是的我们上床了，就在今天下午。”皮克不满地用手指更用力地玩弄拉莫斯的舌头，结果差点被拉莫斯咬断了手指。

“滚，混蛋，滚出我的家。”拉莫斯恶狠狠地说，想要挣脱皮克的束缚，但因为发着烧，刚刚又喝了酒，身体软绵绵的，在皮克看来更像是某种情趣。

“别这样，我知道你很想要，你的屁股比刚刚还要湿呢。”

“……皮克，你是混蛋。”

皮克混蛋不予理睬，把自己整根塞了进去，后背位是他和拉莫斯都很喜欢的体位，这能让他几乎全进去，拉莫斯会为了这根大鸡巴快乐地发疯，有一回他们在国家队的大巴后座上这么做爱，拉莫斯的尖叫根本止不住，差点要把熟睡休息的队员都喊醒，让他们来观看自己被鸡巴钉住，爽得流口水的淫荡表演。

“我和他是传教士体位，你懂的，需要特别小心，否则他就会痛地软下去，我会心疼，而且下午光线很好，我能看见他高潮动情的脸。”皮克整根阴茎抽出又顶进去，不一会儿拉莫斯的肉穴里就泛出了精液打出的白沫，“我都没法整根进去，他真怕疼，你教我的那些，我都没法用在他身上，不是所有人都像你这么淫荡的，塞尔吉奥。”

“嗯……皮克、你这个婊子养的，我真替法布雷加斯不值……疼、疼、你慢一点……”

“婊子养的？拉莫斯，你是想我管你叫妈妈吗？毕竟你就是个十足的婊子，喜欢被内射，被陌生人强奸你是不是也会有快感？做梦会梦到自己怀了孕，扶着肚子被我干到喷奶，可是最后生下来一个黑人宝宝，是不是你俱乐部里的新队友干的？”

“闭嘴杰拉德……你、你别再说了……唔……”拉莫斯被下流话激地阴茎翘地更高了，他扶住自己的肚子，好像里面真的有了一个孩子，另一只手绕道胸前捏自己的乳房和奶头，像是要弄明白他们会不会因为怀孕而胀大。他的脑子被干地更晕了，又因为皮克操到他的敏感点而拔高了呻吟。

“嘘，轻点儿，摆脱荡妇名号的第一步：别因为被干爽了就叫成这样。Cesc在床上可安静了，像个淑女。”

“唔……对不起杰拉德，你别再说了，求你别再说了……我会很安静……”拉莫斯把脑袋埋进手臂里，皮克看见他后脑勺的头发滑稽地翘着几根。

“安静很好，大家都喜欢乖巧的小婊子，你会得到奖励，而给你的最好奖励就是几根射精的鸡巴。你在俱乐部的时候，他们会不会这么干你？一颗进球换一根鸡巴，所以你才拼了命地把自己当前锋使。比赛结束后会有一圈阴茎围着你，让你一根一根吸过去，然后他们会轮奸你，我猜伊克尔也会参与其中，这时候你是他们所有人的nene了，到最后一根阴茎射进你里面，你肚子都涨起来了，是不是？从你屁股里流出来的精液，能灌满大耳朵杯吗？”

拉莫斯不说话了，他小幅度地抖动肩膀，脚软地几乎站不住，皮克把他放到那根被扔在地上的毛毯上，原来准备延续后背位的姿势，但拉莫斯跪都跪不住了，皮克又把他转过来面向自己，两个人变成了他们鲜少使用的传教士体位。

灯光很昏暗，皮克几乎看不清拉莫斯的表情，对方依然把脸遮在手臂里，或许是因为生病或是别的什么原因，很快速地抽噎着。皮克把拉莫斯的手臂从他脸上拿开防止他把自己闷死，对方依旧反抗了一下，不过没多大用处，接着他就看见了眼睛都哭红了的塞尔吉奥。

皮克愣了一下，他知道自己在恶意欺负病号拉莫斯，但没想过要把人欺负地那么惨。塞尔吉奥几乎没有在他面前哭过，大多数时候都是个快乐的安达卢西亚小太阳，笑起来眼角褶出细长的笑纹，露出整齐的大板牙，的确有几次是因为被操疼了才挤出两滴生理性泪水，但从没像现在这样，像一根情感湿润的毛巾，被皮克和他的言语捏住两端用力绞紧。他的眼睛耳朵红成一片，可怜兮兮的盯着他看，嘴角向下耷拉着，像是下一秒就要爆发大哭。

“最后一次，杰拉德，别再这么欺负我了。”拉莫斯抽动了下鼻子说，把头转过去不再看他。

杰拉德看着委屈的塞尔吉奥，心里像是被拉莫斯酸涩饱胀的情感浸透了。他开始后悔自己想出来的这个鬼点子，拉莫斯真的被他伤害到了，他原以为自己能靠着混蛋话让拉莫斯主动表白自己的心意，让这段双方都觉得患得患失的炮友关系上升成为恋人关系，谁知道对方竟然生了病之后那么乖，几乎没怎么反抗就任由欺负了。

“Sese？对不起，对不起，我不该这么欺负你，我好后悔……”皮克把脑袋埋进拉莫斯的胸口，“对不起sese，我爱你的……”

“嗯……你得爱法布雷加斯，记得吗？”拉莫斯依然乖乖地让对方靠着，也没有什么动作。

“那个是我骗你的，呃，关于Cesc的事情。”

拉莫斯把头转过来不解地看着他。

“就是那个，我没和他在一起，告白上床那些事情，我编的。”

拉莫斯似乎觉得皮克的话实在难以理解，他偏了偏头，像是小狗的下意识的动作。

“我想让你吃醋然后和我告白嘛……你其实喜欢我，对不对？又不和我说，我不知道怎么办……”

 

这下拉莫斯是真的开始大哭了，他一边哭一边骂杰拉德是混蛋大傻逼，浑身的力气好像又回来了，不断捶打着对方，皮克还埋在拉莫斯身体里的阴茎却因为疼痛和异常脆弱的塞尔吉奥变得更硬，拉莫斯感觉到了之后又骂他是发情的公狗。皮克没说你这样等于把自己也骂进去了，他觉得这样红着脸骂人的拉莫斯特别可爱。

 

“但是别指望我会原谅你，或者接受你。”拉莫斯事后躺在床上对皮克放狠话。

“哎？我都道歉了Sese，这样还不行？”皮克委屈地去戳拉莫斯的胡子，他觉得自己还能抢救一下。

“差远了！”拉莫斯拍开他的手翻了个身，背对着他。

“好吧Sese，我会努力的……哎等下你先别睡，还没清理。”

“你真烦人!”

 

事后拉莫斯表示这是他体验过的最糟糕的传教士体位了，以后还是后背位吧，别浪费了杰拉德天赋异禀的老二。


End file.
